To Hold You
by UkeYesung xD
Summary: DISCONTINUED "Dia pasti membenciku, bahkan kau saja tdk tahu siapa ayahku. A-aku pasti anak haram"/"3 kali lipat di rekeningmu?"/"Dan kehamilan pd penderita hemophilia sangat tdk baik Kyuhyun, Yesung bs saja mengalami pendarah pada saat operasi berlangsung,"/Jangan, Kyu, bayiku jangn dibunuh,/Kyusung, Yewon, Haehyuk, Minwook, Hanchul, Kangteuk. Crack pair. BL. INCEST. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : To Hold You**

**Pairing : Yewon, Kyusung, Haehyuk, Minwook, Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Disclaimer : _Yesung, Siwon and Kyuhyun belong to each other. ^-^_**

**_Warning : BL, Crack pair, Typo's, Mpreg, Incest._**

* * *

_Cinta…_

_Terdengar sangat indah._

_Hanya jika saja kau mencintai__ pada orang yang tepat._

_Lalu…_

_Untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan perasaan sakral itu pada keduanya kalau itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?_

_Karena sekali lagi Cinta datang pada yang membutuhkan._

_Tidak peduli meski sebuah kesalahan sekalipun._

_Karena itu adalah suatu hal yang begitu suci_

* * *

Kyuhyun berusaha meredamkan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia benar benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana orang yang bekerja di rumahnya ini bisa melakukan hal seceroboh itu.

"Apa kau tidak menggunakan matamu saat berjalan, huh!?"

"M-maaf, t-tuan, tadi saya benar-benar tidak melihat Tuan Yesung ada di depan saya. M-maaf tuan. Saya sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu," _Maid _itu berusaha menghilangkan getar suaranya yang entah mengapa masih juga bergetar. Err.. merasa takut, sangat takut dengan Tuan mudanya yang sedang marah saat ini mungkin?

"K-kau! Arggh… ! Sudah cepat _telephone_ Siwon _hyung, _sekarang! _Palli!_" _Namja_ tampan itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga sebelum ia lepas kendali -memaki dan melakukan kekerasan pada _maid_ yang begitu ceroboh itu.

.

.

.

Ia berusaha menjaga mati-matian _namja_ yang tengah tertidur di depannya ini sekarang agar tidak terluka sedikitpun. Melakukan apapun demi melindungi _namja_ manis yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai. Tapi, kenapa _maid _yang baru bekerja dirumahnya itu menghancurkan usahanya dengan begitu mudah, huh? Usaha kerasnya yang sudah ia bangun selama tiga bulan ini, akhirnya roboh sia-sia. _Shit_!

"Yesung-_hyung_," Kyuhyun menggumam pelan manakala melihat _namja _bersurai hitam itu menggerakkan kepalanya kerahnya serta matanya yang pelan-pelan mulai terbuka.

Kyuhyun mendekati Yesung –_namja_ bersurai hitam itu lalu duduk di pinggiran bangkar –yang sudah di pesan khusus agar di buat senyaman _bed_ yang lainnya- dan menggenggam tangan kirinya yang terlihat begitu lemas. Sementara tangan kanannya mengelus sekaligus menyisihkan rambut Yesung yang menutupi dahinya kebelakang, menyisakan anakan-anakan rambut Yesung yang begitu halus.

"Mana yang sakit, _Hyung?" _Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menyorot _caramel _ Yesung teduh.

Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak ada Kyu-ah," Yesung berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan rintihan serta mempertahankan agar wajahnya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja meski ia yakin bahwa wajahnya sekarang pasti pucat. Dan itu benar.

"Jangan berbohong padaku!"

Yesung tetap menggeleng dengan senyuman paksaan di wajahnya yang begitu kentara. Kyuhyun tahu. Sangat tahu bahkan bahwa _namja _di depannya ini tengah berusaha menahan sakit. Hell! Bayangkan saja jika kau mendapati kedua kakimu terdapat beberapa memar biru serta kedua lenganmu yang juga mememar di tambah luka yang cukup panjang di telapak tanganmu.

"Tidak ada yang sakit Kyu," Yesung tetap menatap _onyx_ Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya lekat dengan senyum. _Onyx_ yang entah mengapa begitu tajam namun terasa sangat lembut. Mata Kyuhyun, mata yang menenangkannya.

Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menelanjanginya pada akhirnya membuat senyuman Yesung memudar dan pertahanan Yesung jebol. Ringisan yang sedari tadi di tahannya saat membuka mata akhirnya keluar juga. Rasa sakit yang semenjak tadi menyelimutinya keluar dari mulutnya yang pucat. Menyampaikan rasa sakit itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kaki-ku sakit sekali, tanganku juga terasa lemas dan nyeri," Yesung berusaha membagi sakitnya dengan Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar parau.

"Ne, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Siwon _hyung_ sedang dalam perjalanan," Kyuhyun kembali mengelus rambut Yesung yang sedang menahan sakitnya. Sementara tangan kirinya menekan kompresan es batu di telapak tangan kanan Yesung yang terjepit gunting saat jatuh di tangga tadi yang terus saja mengeluarkan darah. Matanya tak lepas menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada Yesung. Untung saja, untung saja Yesung tidak menangis saat rasa sakit melanda tubuhnya. Jika Yesung menangis, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang ia tahu adalah di saat Yesung yang harusnya menangis malah ia sendiri yang tidak kuasa untuk menahan air mata. Ia tidak pernah tau bagaimana caranya Yesung berpura-pura tidak apa-apa di saat tubuhnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Kaki-ku rasanya sakit sekali. Sakitnya sampai ke tulang belakangku, Kyu," Rintih Yesung yang hampir tidak tertangkap telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ne, _hyung. _Letakkan tanganmu di atas sini," Kyuhyun meletakkan bantal di sisi-sisi tubuh Yesung -yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari- agar tangannya yang memar dan terluka bisa lebih tinggi dari posisi jantungnya dan pendarahan bisa sedikit berkurang , perlakuan sama juga ia berikan pada kedua tulang kering Yesung yang memar.

Yesung menurutinya. Paling tidak cara _konvonsional _ ini bisa mengurangi pendarahan pada tubuhnya sampai Siwon segera datang.

"Jung _ahjumma_, tolong ambilkan es lagi untuk Yesung _hyung," _ Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih menata bantal di kaki Yesung.

Tak lama kemudian Jung _ahjumma_, pembantu yang sudah bekerja selama 5 tahun padanya datang dengan baskom berisi es di dalamnya, lalu meletakkan baskon itu di meja yang tersedia di dekat situ.

"Apa Siwon _hyung_ belum datang, _ahjumma?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mengganti kompres es di telapak tangan kanan Yesung dengan yang baru. Paling tidak ini bisa membekukan luka di telapak kanan Yesung agar darahnya tidak terus mengalir.

"Be- Ah… itu Tuan Siwon, saya bukakan pintu dulu Tuan," Belum sempat Jung _ahjumma _menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun suara mobil milik Siwon menghentikan ucapannya.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata menyelidik pada Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya memberikan _terapi on demand _atau _infuse_ produk factor VIII untuk menggantikan factor pembekuan pada luka Yesung.

"Tadi kata _maid_ yang bekerja padaku saat dia turun tangga dia tidak melihat Yesung akan naik tangga karena terhalang tumpukan baju yang di bawanya lalu entah bagaimana gunting yang dibawa di tangannya jatuh tepat di mana Yesung meletakkan tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh dari tangga," Jelas Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di samping _bed _Yesung yang tertidur setelah di beri _sedative._

"Sudah aku katakan berkali-kali Kyu-ah. Jangan membiarkannya naik turun tangga sendirian, itu sangat berbahaya," Siwon memperhatikan tetesan infuse produk factor VIII yang menggantung di didepannya memastikan tetesan infus itu 2/1 _second_.

"Ne, aku mengerti,_ hyung. _Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting makanya aku meninggalkan Yesung _hyung_ sendirian. Tapi kau yakin 'kan _hyung_ luka Yesung _hyung_ tidak akan berdampak buruk untuk kesehatannya?"

"Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menangani luka luarnya dengan _terapi on demand_. Tapi mungkin pendarahan dalam di kaki serta tangannya akan terasa sakit untuk 2 atau 3 minggu kedepan,"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengerti dengan penjelasan Dokter Choi Siwon di depannya ini. Mengerti, sangat mengerti bahkan. Karena dengan alasan apapun otaknya yang tergolong jenius sudah bisa mengerti apa yang di derita _hyung_-nya sedari kecil.

Hemofilia. Hemophilia A lebih tepatnya. Kelainan genetik yang di sebabkan kekurangan factor pembekuan pada darah sudah di derita _hyung-_nya ini semenjak lahir. Orang tuanya, Leeteuk sang _eomma_ –yang juga laki-laki adalah pembawa sifat atau _carrier _dari kakenya yang seorang pengidap hemophilia dan pada akhirnya di tularkan ke Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun harusnya bersyukur karena ia yang juga merupakan anak Leeteuk dan Kangin tidak menderita Hemofilia.

Kalau boleh memilih sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak mau Yesung _hyung_-nya yang terkena penyakit genetik ini, ia juga tidak mau keluarganya menjadi salah satu keluarga pengidap hemophilia. Namun takdir sudah ditulis oleh sang pemegang kekuasaan, jadi ia hanya bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya sekarang. Untuk Yesung lebih tepatnya. Sekalipun ia menangis darah pada Tuhan, Tuhan tetap tidak akan menghapus takdir yang sudah tertulis 'kan?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke rumah sakit dulu Kyu, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan di sana,"

"Ne, _Hyung._ kalau terjadi sesuatu aku akan segera menghubungimu,"

"Ya," Lalu Siwon berlalu dari kamar Yesung dan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat mata Yesung terbuka sedikit, memperhatikan sosoknya yang juga sedang tersenyum.

"_Saranghae _Kyu,"

"_Ne, Nado Saranghae, hyung,"_

Tidak salah 'kan jika mereka saling menyayangi?

Tidak salah 'kan jika mereka saling ingin melindungi?

Juga tidak salah 'kan jika mereka mencintai saudara sedarah?

Karena dengan alasan apapun cinta adalah hal sakral yang begitu suci.

TBC

A / N : Maaf buat prolog yang ancur ini kepanjangan. Harusnya ada Hanchul sama kangteuk juga di part ini buat lebih ngejelasin ceritanya. Haduhhhh…. xD kalo part di atas di potong entar gimana sama plot yang udah aku susun? :D

Tapi tetep comment okey? ^_^

Aku bakal usahain update secepatnya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : To Hold You**

**Pairing : Kyusung, Yewon, Haehyuk, Minwook, Hanchul, Kangteuk**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.**

**Disclaimer : _Ye sung, Siwon and Kyuhyun belong to each other. ^-^_**

**_Warning : BL, AU, OOC, Crack pair, Typo's, Mpreg, Incest. ANEH_**

* * *

Yesung baru saja terbangun dengan rasa sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Di sampingnya Kyuhyun masih terlelap. Sama. Mereka berdua kini hanya di tutupi selembar selimut yang lumayan hangat di tubuh keduanya. Namun meskipun begitu ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya, tubuhnya, begitu menikmati semua yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi malam.

Yesung bisa mengingat apa saja yang sudah di lakukannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam. Ciuman, sentuhan, desahan, serta lenguhan masih bisa ia rasakan. Bagaimana ketika ia meminta Kyuhyun berhenti karena rasa sakit waktu Kyuhyun berusaha memasukinya atau bagaimana ketika Kyuhyun dan dirinya sampai pada puncak kenikmatan manusia di batas antara logika dan perasaan. Semuanya masih terekam jelas. Sangat jelas. Meskipun Kyuhyun adalah adiknya. Tapi ia mencintai Kyuhyun, begitu mencintai pemuda itu sampai-sampai hatinya penuh sesak hanya dengan nama seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bangun, Kyunie, sudah siang," Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun yang terekspos karena slimut hijau yang mereka gunakan tersingkap sampai dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Hanya menggumam samar yang bahkan tidak bisa di tangkap oleh telinga Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _wake up!_"

Kyuhyun masih engan membuka matanya.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyerah. Membangunkan Kyuhyun sama saja dengan membangunkan kerbau tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket dengan spermanya serta sperma Kyuhyun yang terdapat di daerah selatan tubuhnya.

Dalam mandinya Yesung tersenyum. Ia begitu bahagia bisa mencintai Kyuhyun serta di cintai oleh _dongsaeng-_nya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan guyuran air _shower _yang hangat. Tetesan-tetesannya menulusuri luka-luka lebam yang terdapat di tubuhnya. Yesung masih ingat ketika ia jatuh dari tangga dan ketika Kyuhyun mencemaskannya 4 hari yang lalu. Lebam di lengan serta tulang keringnya memang belum sembuh bahkan masih terasa nyeri. Tapi entah mengapa dengan adanya Kyuhyun di sampingnya luka itu sama sekali tidak terasa.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum, -getir. Hemofilia A atau kekurangan factor pembekuan darah jika terluka . Penyakit kelainan genetik yang di alaminya semenjak lahir adalah keturunan dari sang _eomma._ Penyakit yang hanya mengenai 1 dari 10.000 laki-laki di dunia. Yesung memang masih penderita hemofila sedang namun bisa saja 'kan sewaktu-waktu hemophilia-nya naik pada tingkatan penderita hemophilia berat? Who knows? Karena takdir masih akan terus berputar.

Yesung tidak tahu harus membalas apa atas semua yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Yesung bahkan tidak tahu dari mana Kyuhyun mendapatkan banyak uang untuk menyewa seorang dokter hebat, Choi Siwon –yang Yesung tahu adalah Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai karyawan di Kim _cooperation- _sehingga mau menjadi dokter pribadinya selama 1 tahun belakangan ini . Atau membeli rumah untuk mereka tinggali. Atau bahkan membelikan alat-alat kebutuhan kesehatannya untuk di tempatkan di rumah mereka.

Yesung bersyukur karena meskipun ia berpenyakit, meskipun ia lemah Kyuhyun masih tetap mau di sampingnya. Menemaninya. Bersamanya. Karena itu berterima kasih dan berjanji. Akan selalu mencintai Kyuhyun. Selalu bersama Kyuhyun meski dunia menentang mereka. Meski dunia mencaci maki mereka. Meski orang tua membuang mereka. Karena sekali lagi cinta adalah alasan utama.

.

* * *

.

Yesung yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya adalah pandangan pertama Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka mata. Ia tersenyum begitu sekelebat bayangan memasuki pikirannya tentang malam mereka yang begitu melelahkan.

"_Hyung?" _Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara parau, khas orang bangun tidur.

Yesung menoleh kemudian tersenyum, "_Nde?"_

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum lalu mengisyaratkan agar Yesung duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Kyu-ah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kemudian mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas.

Yesung mengernyitkan dahinya, -lucu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "_Hyung, _ bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi malam?"

PLETAK

Uhh… Pagi yang indah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Leeteuk punya alasan, Eunhyuk-ah, kau harus mengerti, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu bersamaku kalau tidak mempunyai alasan yang kuat,"

"Tapi untuk apa Leeteuk meninggalkanku bersamamu? Dia pasti malu mempunyai anak sepertiku, _halmeoni?!"_ Ujar Eunhyuk yang berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus percaya padaku, Hyukkie. Leeteuk menyayangimu kalau tidak ia tidak akan mengirimi ku uang untuk keperluanmu," Seru Yoeun –nenek Eunhyuk yang kini wajahnya juga basah oleh air mata.

"Lalu kalau tidak begitu kenapa dia membuangku, _halmeoni?_ Dia pasti membenciku, bahkan kau saja tidak tahu siapa ayahku. A-aku pasti anak haram,"

Eunhyuk tergugu. Semuanya terlalu cepat begitu juga dengan tamparan itu. Masih sedetik yang lalu ia memaksa neneknya untuk memberi tahu siapa orang tua kandungnya. Masih sedetik yang lalu juga neneknya menolak keinginan Eunhyuk. Dan masih sedekit yang lalu pula ketika ia menemukan foto dirinya sewaktu kecil di gendongan seorang _namja _cantik yang di belakangnya bertuliskan '_My Aegya'_. Tapi kini ia menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal memaksa neneknya menceritakan tentang orang tuanya. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya ternyata ia di campakkan.

"Terima kasih, _halmeoni," _Ujar Eunhyuk pelan yang kemudian berlalu memasuki kamarnya bersama rasa panas yang menjalar di pipinya begitu juga hati yang sudah menjadi keeping-keping tak beraturan.

.

Eunhyuk tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini sebelumnya. Tidak saat ia membutuhkan _appa _dan _eomma-_nya untuk mengambil rapor saat ia juara satu disekolah. Tidak saat ia iri melihat teman-temannya jalan-jalan dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Tidak juga saat ia sakit dan membutuhkan _eomma_ yang menjaganya. Bukan neneknya. Bukan neneknya yang mengambil rapor juaranya. Bukan neneknya yang menemaninya bermain bukan juga neneknya yang menjaganya saat sakit.

Eunhyuk selalu menekankan di hatinya bahwa _eomma _dan _appa_-nya akan menjemputnya disini saat mereka sukses di Seol. Karena neneknya mengatakan bahwa _eomma _dan _appa-_nya bekerja di Seol untuk menghidupinya. Tapi setelah 24 tahun Eunhyuk mempercaiyai kedua orang tuanya ternyata semua hanya omong kosong!

Faktanya adalah ia di buang oleh Leeteuk –ibunya. Ia adalah anak haram –yang neneknya pun tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Dan bahkan nenek yang selama ini mengasuhnya adalah _maid _yang dulu bekerja bersama Leeteuk, bukan nenek biologisnya.

Mungkin sekarang roda takdir seorang Eunhyuk berada di putaran paling bawah. Tapi tetap percayalah kalau takdir pasti akan berputar dan jika sudah saatnya seorang Eunhyuk yang di buang sekalipun pasti akan merasakan apa itu namanya puncak kehidupan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Midnight club_ tempat Kyuhyun memijakkan kakinya terlihat begitu ramai, wajar saja karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Mata Kyuhyun nyalang memutari tempat yang di penuhi asap rokok serta hal-hal yang berbau negative. Seperti _lafite _–minumak keras yang konon katanya paling mahal-, atau para penari stripes yang sedang menunjukan kebolehannya di _dance floor _serta mereka yang sedang berciuman –_straight _maupun tidak-

"Kyuhyun-ah,"

Kyuhyun menoleh, matanya menangkap sosok _yoeja _bertubuh tinggi dengan senyum manis di kursi sudut _club_.

"Sica…" Gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya sebelum akhirnya mengahmpiri sosok wanita cantik itu.

"Lama tidak terlihat, Kyuhyun, "Ujar Jessica –Sica- pada Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Yeah, sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini,"

Jessica hanya mengangguk, tak lama kemudian gadis itu memesan segelas _vodka_ serta _orange juice_ dengan porsi yang sama.

Kyuhyun dan Jessica awalnya hanya memulai perbincangan mereka dengan hal-hal yang biasa. Yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan dan akhirnya membawa mereka pada ciuman panjang yang menuntut, bahkan Jessica tampak tidak peduli pada pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka meski Kyuhyun sudah berusaha menarik wajahnya dari bibir Jessica yang terus saja melumat bibirnya.

"Aku rasa cukup, 'Sica," Kyuhyun berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat ciuman panjang barusan.

Jessica tersenyum seduktif, "Mau menemaniku malam ini, Kyuhyun?" Kata Jessica yang kini tangannya mulai merambah pada kemeja hijau garis-gair yang di kenakan Kyuhyun, bahkan jari-jari panjangnya tak segan memainkan kancing kemeja teratas Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya membukanya.

"Ah, _Sorry_, 'Sica, aku punya _client _lain mala mini," Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, menyeringai lebih tepatnya ketika jari-jari Jessica sudah ada di balik kemeja Kyuhyun yang sebagian kancingnya sudah terbuka.

Jessica mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "3 kali lipat di rekeningmu?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang mengerling.

Kyuhyun tetap diam, namun senyum kecil masih setia bertengger di bibirnya yang tebal.

Jessica menggigit bibir bawahny, menggoda, "5 kali lipat kalau begitu," Seru Jessica seraya menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya keluar _club_ yang dib alas Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apakah dunia memang sedang mempermainkannya Atau dunia yang tidak adil padanya? Pada mereka?

Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa dunianya sehancur ini. Tidak saat _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya mengusirnya dan Yesung dari rumah. Tidak saat ia memutuskan menjual diri demi pengobatan _hyung-_nya. Tapi sekarang?! Damn it! Semuanya hancur berantakan. Hancur hanya karena kebodohannya.

Seminggu yang lalu Yesung masih normal, tak lama kemudia _namja_ manis itu sering mengeluh mual serta pusing. Awalnya Kyuhyun mengira itu hanya masuk angin biasa. Namun pusing serta mualnya tak kunjung hilang bahkan makin terasa sakit. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memanggil dokter Shindong –karena Siwon tak menemukan keganjilan pada Yesung-. Dan kenyataan menngejutkan menghantamnya begitu saja. Membuatnya tergugu, terdiam, otaknya bahkan tidak merespon kalimat dokter Shindong selanjutnya, karena ia yang bukan seorang ahli medis pun mengerti bahwa ini bukanlah hal baik. Yesung Hamil, 2 bulan. 2 kalimat memang, namun dua kalimat itulah yang baru saja meruntuhkan dunia Kyuhyun. Meruntuhkan harapan semu yang ia bangun diam-diam.

Tapi tidak dengan Yesung, justru kata 'hamil' membawa kebahagian baru di hidupnya. Tidak terkira rasa terima kasih Yesung kepada Tuhan, karena ia sudah mau menitipkan salah satu makhluk nya pada Yesung yang bahkan mengurus dirinya sendiri pun ia tidak bisa. Tapi ia berjanji akan berusaha menjadi _eomma_ yang baik buat anaknya kelak. Anaknya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, aku hamil, kata Dokter Shindong-ssi aku hamil sudah 2 bulan. Kau dengar, Kyu?" Ujar Yesung yang langsung memberondong Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya ketika Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke kamar mereka setelah Kyuhyun mengantarkan Dokter Shindong ke depan pintu utama rumah mereka.

Kyuhyun diam, tidak membalas ataupun merespon ucapan Yesung. Ia bahkan tidak menutup pintu kamar mereka ketika Kyuhyun masuk. Otaknya masih terlalu _shock_ dengan kabar ini. Yesung hamil?

Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, ia masih memandang Kyuhyun dari atas _bed _mereka yang tetap terdiam di depan pintu dengan pandangan mata kalut, "Kyuhyun?" Panggil Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun mendongak. _Onyx-_nya memandang _caramel_ Yesung yang berbinar bahagia.

"Aku hamil, Kyu. Kau tahu?" Ujar Yesung dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya yang pucat.

Kyuhyun tetap bergeming. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Senang? Khawatir?

"Kyuhyun, 2 bulan. Aku hamil anakmu,"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bereaksi. Tapi buka reaksi seperti itu yang di harapkan Yesung. Kyuhyun menangis. Kedua o_nyx-_nya mengeluarkan air bening yang deras, membuat aliran sungai nil di sepanjang pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Dan Yesung tau ini bukan hal baik.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, bibir serta dagunya bergetar menahan isakan yang mungkin saja keluar.

"Jangan, _hyung_," Kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersentak. Apa maskudnya?

"Jangan, _Hyung," _Lagi, Kyuhyun mengulanginya.

Dan yesung mengerti. Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan anak yang di kandungannya. Bukankah harusnya Kyuhyun bahagia?

"Tapi kenapa?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang tengah tertidur karena di beri _sedative _oleh Siwon. Sisa sisa air mata masih terlihat meski sama di pipinya yang tidak se-_chubby _dulu. Ia teringat perkataan Siwon beberapa jam yang lalu –Kyuhyun menyuruh Jung_ ahjumma_ menelpon Siwon karena Yesung yang tidak mau tenang bersama Kyuhyun-

"_Kau tau Kyu-ah, kehamilan pada namja hanya di alami 1 dari 700.000 ribu laki-laki. Dan Yesung serta eomma kalian adalah salah satunya,"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. Haruskan begini? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa harus ia dan Yesung yang mengalami semuanya?

"_Hyung," _LirihKyuhyun.

"_Dan kehamilan pada penderita hemophilia sangat tidak baik Kyuhyun, Yesung bisa saja mengalami pendarah pada saat operasi berlangsung,"_

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung yang entah mengapa begitu dingin padahal penghangat ruangan sudah di pasang serta jendela-jendal sudah di tutup rapat -dan Kyuhyun yakin angin dingin musim salju di luar tidak akan masuk ke kamar mereka-

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Begitu pandangannya jelas ia langsung menagkap sosok _dongsaeng-_nya tengah duduk di sampinya.

"Yesung _hyung,"_ Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang lembut namun juga terlihat begitu terluka

Yesung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun, menariknya kasar. Kemudian membuang muka. Membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Untuk kali ini saja. Untuk haknya.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Yesung bahkan tidak menangis ketika ia mengalami luka yang serius. Atau ketika orang tua mereka mengusir mereka dari rumah. 2 kali Kyuhyun melihat Yesung menangis, waktu ia menyatakan perasaanya pada Yesung dan sekarang. Apa Janin itu sebegitu berharganya untuk Yesung? Kenapa yesung menangisi janin yang bahkan belum terbentuk itu?

"_Hyung,_ aku ingin bicara padamu," Kyuhyun berusaha menggenggam tangan Yesung namun segera di tepis oleh _namja_ manis itu.

Kyuhyun tahu Yesung tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang berat-berat. Namun untuk kali ini ia harus. Harus karena Yesung tidak mungkin hamil dalam keadaan menderita hemophilia seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_, memang hanya sedikit _namja_ yang di beri kesitimewaan oleh Tuhan untuk bisa hamil…"Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus sebentar, "Dan aku bersyukur kau adalah salah satunya,"

Seketika Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Menatap _onyx_ orang yang di cintainya itu dengan _caramel_-nya yang mendung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapat respon dari Yesung namun tidak dengan hatinya.

"Benarkah, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menangis sekarang.

Yesung tersenyum lega kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat "_Gomawo_, Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan air yang berusaha menerobos keluar melalui matanya. Haruskah? Kenapa ia harus mengatakannya? Kenapa tidak Siwon saja?!

"Tapi tidak bisa, Sungie," Ucap Kyuhyun seketika memusnahkan senyum di wajah Yesung.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, menatapa Kyuhyun dengan wajah terluka.

"Tapi kenapa, Kyunie? Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku menyayanginya, Kyu,"

Yesung menangis lagi. Tidak. Ia tidak mau melepaskan apa yang sudah Tuhan beri padanya. Ia harus memperjuangkannya hingga Yesung tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Harus!

"Kau penderita hemophilia, _hyung_. Itu sangat beresiko untukmu,"

Yesung menggeleng. Ia tidak mau dengar! Isakan-isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

'Kyuhyun, kau harus!' Batin Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun harus karena apa yang dikatakan Siwon beberapa jam yang lalu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

"Sekarang kau adalah penderita hemophilia sedang, tapi bisa saja saat hamil kau malah menjadi penderita hemophilia berat," Kyuhyun masih berusaha memberikan penjelasan tentang resiko kehamilan pada penderita hemophilia. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak senang mendengar kabar bahwa Yesung tengah hamil anaknya. Ia bahagia. Tapi ia mengerti resikonya jauh lebih besar.

"Saat kau melahirkan nanti resikonya akan sangat berbahaya, _hyung._" Ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela tangisnya yang sama kuatnya dengan Yesung yang menunduk.

"Bahkan kau bisa terinveksi hepatitis _hyung._ Hepatitis A, B bahkan C yang belum ada vaksinnya. Kalau kau terinveksi hepatitis bagaimana dengan janin itu, _Hyung? _hepatitis akan merusak hatimu lalu terjadi peradangan. Kalau hatimu rusak dengan apa janin itu mendapat nutrisi? Janin itu pasti akan mati karena keracunan, _hyung. _Kau juga tau kalau hati membuat senyawa khusus untuk membuat darah membeku, saat sehat seperti ini saja kau kesulitan untuk membekukan lukamu, apalagi di tambah peradangan di hatimu?"

Yesung menggeleng semakin kuat. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya agar isakannya yang keras tidak terdengar. Tapi kenapa tetap saja keluar? Air matanya bahkan tidak berhenti mengalir.

"Dan kau tau, _Hyung_, saat peradanganan hati akan menimbulakan nyeri dan pembengkakan di sendi-sendi tubuhmu. Seluruh badanmu akan terasa sakit. Ototmu juga akan bedenyut nyeri. Bahkan tanpa hepatitis sekalipun. Badanmu akan susah di gerakkan. Kau harusnya mengerti, Yesung," Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Tidak mau," Akhirnya Kyuhyun membawa Yesung dalam pelukannya. Mereka menangis berdua. Menangis pada takdir yang tidak adil pada keduanya.

Yesung mendongak, menerobos _onyx_ Kyuhyun yang juga menangis. Kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Aku janji aku akan kuat Kyu, aku tidak akan apa-apa. kau boleh menyuruh siwon memberiku tranfusi Faktor VIII setiap hari. A-atau bahkan setiap infusnya suah habis. Aku tidak keberatan," Ujar Yesung dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kyuhyun tidak boleh goyah. Ia harus mematahkan keinginan Yesung.

"Janin itu juga bisa tertular Hemofilia serta hepatitis, _hyung. _lalu apa kau tau kalau bayi yang dihasilkan dari hubungan sedarah biasanya akan cacat, Yesung?_"_

"A-apa?

.

.

* * *

.

.

TBC~

Aaa… Maaf update lama :D saya males ngetik sih xD, maaf juga banyak Typos, ini nggak di edit, udah malem banget soalnya:D maaf juga buat Yewon-nya belum ada, belum masuk ke plotnya sih xD

Itu semua keterangan tentang hemophilia dan yang berhubungan dengan medis adalah fakta. Saya nggak mengada-ada tapi kalo yang laki-laki hamil itu beneran ngarang 1000%. Suer deh!. Saya udah berusaha cari semaximal mungkin di internet dan itulah hasilnya. (Sekedar pemberitahuan :D)

_But, mind to leave me some review, guys ?_


End file.
